


Life Worth Living

by BiconBane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiconBane/pseuds/BiconBane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is a life worth living?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Worth Living

A life worth living. It was hard for him to say what that was anymore. Before, it was a hard life, but a good one. Filled with lights and happiness. Then, it was a harder life. One with less good, just a small, small amount. But that good, it was worth it.

And then, there was no life. But no death either. Just existence. And orders. And obeying. Without a life, there was no worth, not for him.

But then life had returned, and with it worth, no matter how little. And the thing that was worth living for, it was small, so small, but worth so much. Worth the world.

So what he thought about himself didn’t matter. What he was worth didn’t matter. Because there was worth, even if it wasn’t him. There was good, even if it wasn’t him. His life was one worth living again, _finally_.

And now. Now the worth was dying. The good was fading, and nothing had any worth. Not anymore. Not his life, not anyone’s.

He cradled a blond head in his heads as the good faded.

He watched a mouth form words, little more than puffs of breath.

_ To the end of the line. _

The end was here.


End file.
